The Cupboard Under The Stairs
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Tonks comes over to hang out with Charlie but ends up with someone else in the cupboard under the stairs.


Written for Eirinn Croi's First Kiss Challenge. I was supposed to be working on my research proposal and this happened. Why does my muse strike when I'm supposed to be doing something important? Anywho my pairing was Bill/Tonks... Reviews appreciated :)

* * *

Bill lit his wand and it illuminated Tonks's surprised face in the darkness of the downstairs cupboard. Her blue hair glowed in the wandlight and he reached out to touch it, as he'd been restraining himself from doing all morning. This was his chance and he wasn't about to pass it up.

Wait…What were they doing in the downstairs cupboard, you ask?

There are many reasons for this and it is a little more complicated than you'd think. You see, if several things had not occurred at the particular times that they did, there would be no reason for Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks to be anywhere together, much less in a very confined space, much to Bill's enjoyment.

For starters, if the Weasleys had not been so late that fateful September first almost a year ago, Charlie would not have sat in the only compartment that wasn't completely full on the Hogwarts Express and therefore he would not have met the eccentric, blue-haired beauty that was Dora Tonks. It all started when she'd stumbled over his luggage upon entering the car and right into his lap. She crawled away, her hair turning as red as his, as it was wont to do when she was embarrassed. He just laughed it off and held out a hand. "Charlie Weasley."

She sat up and held out her own. "Dora Tonks. Just call me Tonks."

It was an awkward meeting, but they hit it off and became quite good friends by the time they'd reached Hogwarts. Which was lucky for Bill, because if they hadn't been late, and Charlie had found a car with the other Gryffindor fifth years and Tonks had stumbled over someone else's luggage, Charlie would have never thought to ask Tonks over for a game of Quidditch, and Bill would not have been staring at her all day, or even considered touching her hair.

And what were they doing in a cupboard of all places? Well, there is a good reason for that as well. See, Mr. Weasley had needed to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some things "for work" which really meant "to make the Ford Anglia in the shed fly" and he had decided to take the twins with him. Of course, being the affectionate father that he was, Arthur couldn't deny the twins a quick look into the joke shop or to buy them Fanged Frisbees. But he had no idea what Fanged Frisbees were and therefore did not feel the need to remind his sons to not throw them in the house. So they did.

It was Bill's moment of opportunity to save the damsel in distress, even if she didn't know she was about to be in distress. The Frisbees zoomed through the kitchen into the hallway where Tonks was walking toward the living room. Bill had been about to go into the kitchen when he spotted her and the toys whose sharp teeth were aiming right for the back of her head. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cupboard under the stairs right before the disks slammed into the door Bill had just closed behind them.

"What are you doing?" Tonks exclaimed. She leaned against the wall of the cupboard and gripped his shirtsleeve to keep her balance.

"Frisbees…" Bill stammered. He was just as frazzled as she was and he really couldn't believe his luck that he was in a cupboard with his brother's pretty friend. "I mean, they could have got you, so I pulled you in here. Wouldn't want to get hurt now would you?"

"My hero," Tonks joked. "Where are we anyway?"

When Bill lit his wand and ran his fingers through her hair, it occurred to him, that this might not be a good idea. Charlie was never going to bring this girl over again. She was probably going to slap him across the face for being so forward. But he was wrong.

The truth is, if Tonks had not fallen into Charlie's lap, she would not have met another Gryffindor by the name of Olivia Brown, who when Charlie stepped out of the compartment to talk to someone began gushing about the older Weasley brother and therefore peaking Tonks's curiosity. Why else would she go over to the Burrow, and then try and get him alone in the living room? That was really why she had come in from outside, though she had made an excuse about being thirsty and getting a glass of water.

So you see, if Tonks had not met Charlie, and the twins hadn't thrown the Frisbees at that exact moment, and if Olivia hadn't been head over heels for Bill, Tonks would never have been in that hallway and Bill would never have had to save her, and she wouldn't be thoroughly pleased about being in his arms in the cupboard under the stairs. So when he dragged his fingers through her hair, she let him. She may have even moved a little bit closer; closer than was probably appropriate. But Tonks was never one to worry about whether something was appropriate and Bill was starting to not care about anything at all so long as he could stay right where he was. He leaned down, and hesitantly met her eyes, as though asking for permission. She gave it by closing the gap and pressed her lips to his, gently at first, but then he reciprocated, deepening the kiss and again burying his hands in her hair that he seemed to be so fascinated with.

It was heavenly, and Tonks wound her arms around his waist, to pull him closer as his tongue brushed against hers. She couldn't help but think smugly of Olivia Brown's face if she could see them now. But she was still too lost in the moment to realize that Charlie was probably looking for her or to think that someone could stumble upon them at any moment. Until someone did.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Tonks gasped and stepped away, her back pressed against the wall of the cupboard. Bill turned to see Percy staring at them, completely stunned.

"Hey, Perce…" Bill took Tonks's hand and led her out of the cupboard and practically pushed her into the kitchen. "Just giving Dora here the tour. You know, kitchen, living room, cupboard…just in case she needs to put something in the cupboard…"

"Real smooth, Bill," Charlie said from the kitchen table. Tonks's hair turned so red, one would think she was a Weasley. Charlie smirked and handed her a glass of water.

"Still thirsty?"


End file.
